


The Plot - Choose Your Own Garden Adventure

by owlbsurfinbird



Series: Choose Your Own Garden Adventure [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Basic Plot, Choose Your Own Ending, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story--and every garden--starts with a basic plot, a beginning. At some point during the gardening season, you have to choose what you wish to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plot - Choose Your Own Garden Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised follow-up to my _Eradication of Japanese Knotweed_ story, which had an "anything is possible" ending that Wendymr (my wonderful beta-reader) thought needed a little more resolution. It was a happy ending, but only suggestive, not definitive: it left a lot to the imagination of the reader. 
> 
> She was right, as always, But I couldn't decide how to tie up the loose ends of that story. Who winds up with whom? She suggested (jokingly) that I might go the route of an old (1979-1998) series of juvenile books called: "Choose Your Own Adventure" where the basis of the story is started--but not finished--and the reader chooses the ending they like best from a selection provided by the writer. 
> 
> Challenge accepted! (And never in a million years did she think I'd actually *do* this...)
> 
> The story you are reading now is the beginning--the basis for all of the endings that follow. 
> 
> There are five endings, each will be posted over the next few weeks. Choose the one you like and vote with kudos. Each is substantially different in characters, relationship pairings, and tone, so there's something for everyone. (And I may be saving the best for last.) 
> 
> So, many thanks to Wendymr, who beta'd and Brit-picked this first section. I've tinkered with it since, so any errors are mine--sorry. 
> 
> This story (and whatever ending you choose) can mostly stand on its own without reading _Eradication_. (But it helps.)

_Once Japanese knotweed is removed from the soil, you can mark your garden plot for planting. You must choose with the end in mind: while an ornamental garden of roses can be lovely, the savvy gardener will plant a practical garden of vegetables._

Some gardeners like the unusual and unexpected: a bit of humor, whimsy and color in the landscape.

Other gardeners choose a single vegetable, such as tomatoes, which can be grown in abundance and then traded for other vegetables throughout the season.

Some gardeners prefer companion plantings, generally two plants that do well together. Tomatoes and peppers are a good choice.

Adventurous gardeners will choose three vegetables to provide variety. Tomatoes and peppers surrounded by marigolds, for example.

And there is the more traditional garden: a pair of companion plants here, a pair of companion plants there.

In this garden, you will choose what you would like to see take root in the earth during this season. A bit of fun? A single plant? Or a companion planting, a variety, or traditional?

First, start with good plot of earth.

+++

"You have worms."

" James, most people say 'Good morning.'" Laura stretched up, kissed him on the cheek as she let him into the kitchen.

The corner of James's mouth curled up in a smile. He placed an arm across her shoulders, handing her two tomatoes and setting a container of orange juice on the counter. "Then, 'Good morning, Laura, you have worms.'"

"Dammit, thought I'd got them all." Robbie gave James a half hug as he came in and headed for the kitchen door. "Show me where and I'll spray for them. Organic oil." He made a face and shook his head. "Why're you traipsing through our garden?"

James held up his mobile, displaying a text. "Summoned for breakfast. Proper 'fry up' was promised. I obeyed."

"In some cultures, worms are a delicacy." Laura separated bacon slices to put under the grill.

"Rather not have them in my eggs, thank you." Robbie tilted his head and gave James an inquiring look.

James followed him outside. "A worm has as much protein content as an egg and doesn't need refrigeration." He pointed at the offending worms, working their way around a tomato on the vine.

Robbie's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. He plucked up a worm and ate it.

"Gah. You didn't have to do that. I know you don't use pesticides, Robbie, but it could be toxic. Can't have been pleasant."

Robbie opened his hand, showing the green worm in his palm. "Fooled Jack, too."

James folded his arms. He was wearing his usual weekend garb—concert T-shirt over a long sleeved shirt, jeans. "Much as I love spending off-duty time with you and Laura—and I do, always—I did have some things planned today."

"Me, too." Robbie plucked another worm from the tomatoes, and scouted through the leaves and fruit. "Laura's got an announcement."

"The fellowship."

Robbie nodded, a surprised expression on his face. "She told you about applying for it?"

"We do talk, Laura and I. When you're not around. Work at the same place, as a matter of fact." James reached into the plant and pulled a small tomato from the leaves. "If you'd trim the greenery, you'd get larger fruit."

"Have at it, then, man. Not stopping you."

James began pinching leaves with his fingertips. "She asked me to go over her application. Second pair of eyes. I was impressed. Our Laura," he smiled faintly, and glanced up Robbie shyly, to see if he noticed or minded the affectionate turn of the phrase, "is far more accomplished than I was aware. Her application was truly moving, Robbie. Have you read it?"

Robbie met his eyes, nodded slightly and sighed. "Didn't know she had all that in her, to be honest. Why she picked me is one of life's great mysteries."

"Not all mysteries are meant to be solved." James nudged his elbow. "And I know why. Not afraid to eat worms."

"Biggest mystery of all is why you're hanging about with us."

"A proper fry up on a Saturday by a cook who is as accomplished at the stove as she is on an autopsy table. The magical entertainment of disappearing worms from a man who makes the criminals of Oxford quake in their boots. The lure of a comfy couch and worthy _QI_ opponents. The—"

"You come for the beer."

James smirked happily. "Yeah, pretty much." He placed his hand on Robbie's back, rubbing gently. "She hasn't told you yet, either, whether she was accepted?"

Robbie shook his head, straightened, his hands full of plucked leaves and green worms. "Big decision. Going to California—Los Angeles. Still, a university fellowship at one of the top forensics departments in the States. That's how she describes it: 'top forensics department, Robbie.' A chance to teach and learn. They're just starting to use the PredPol software and she's been working on that here. Better than half the forensic data in the UK is from Oxford." He sighed, putting the leaves into the compost bin. "House and garden included for the visiting fellow. Can grow fresh veg all year round."

"How would you feel if she chooses to leave?"

"I don't know." Robbie sighed. "Hard decision. Val—" he sighed. "There was a time when the kids were older and Val was offered a job in her field, but we'd have to move. I said no because I thought my job was more important." He rubbed his hands together and then rubbed his jaw. "Thing is, my saying 'No' changed things. Not in a big way, but—" His mouth compressed. "—Not in a way I want to repeat. I may not be as clever as you, but I learn and I'm not anxious to make the same mistake. Whatever Laura decides is fine with me."

"Breakfast!" Laura called from the kitchen door. "And I have news."

+++++++++++++

_**At this point, you may choose the plants in your garden—single plant? Two? Three? A variety? Or something completely different?** _

Each ending will be posted separately and each refers back to this basic beginning. Choose your own ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Serious and profound apologies to the writers who are writing and posting such beautiful garden metaphors to depict the Robbie/James relationship--this fic is not intended as satirical in any way. I had worked too long on it to chuck it in the compost bin, though, so I hope you don't mind.)


End file.
